<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mysterious Newcomer by Yaginku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220763">Mysterious Newcomer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaginku/pseuds/Yaginku'>Yaginku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Face-Sitting, Short, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaginku/pseuds/Yaginku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A remote adventurer's tavern is visited by an uncommon sight - a strangely-dressed elf with an aloof expression, but a devious character.<br/>Takes place in the world of https://twitter.com/Franktonius (18+ link!).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mysterious Newcomer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Hey, hey, guys, check it out.<br/>
Shovan the Thief whispered conspiratorially, pointing at the figure that just entered the tavern. Drum looked over his shoulder, hiccuping loudly from the pint he just drank.<br/>
— An elf, huh?<br/>
— Of course it’s a damn elf! — Krum responded, smacking his fellow dwarf in the back of the head. None were particularly worried about making loud comments, in fact the looks of everyone in the inn were now crawling over the stranger’s body. It wasn’t common for a new face to appear in this tavern - its remote placement, along with dangerousness of the surrounding wilds gave it an aura of unbridled elitism among its patrons. Even a traveller in passing would be thoroughly scrutinized, let alone such an uncommon sight as an elf. Perhaps the only one not looking at her was Archmage Dragibus, yet his next statement made clear that even he wasn’t shy to take a peek.<br/>
— I wouldn’t be so hasty, Krum. — he said, slowly exhaling the smoke of his pipe — That’s a rather modest ass for an elf.<br/>
— Right, right? - Shovan whispered even more enthusiastically.<br/>
— Can’t see a weapon on her. — noticed Krum grumpily — Y’all think she’s a mage?<br/>
Dragibus peered from under his hat again. The glint of his glasses was visible for just a second, quickly hiding back under the brim and behind his pipe’s smoke.<br/>
— Not of any offensive magic I know, that’s for sure. — he judged.<br/>
Shovan kept inspecting the elf, from her cute ponytails, through the tight body peeking from behind a loosely-worn jacket and all the way down to her knee-high boots.<br/>
— What about a Beast Tamer?<br/>
— Tamers wield whips as weapons. — Dragibus shook his head, sighing — Also, they come from the most sadistic Clans of the Far South.<br/>
— Yeah… — Shovan looked at her shiny white-pink jacket and aloof expression — She doesn’t look the part, does she?<br/>
— A Healer, must be. — said Drum, burping loudly. He turned back to his pint, clearly bored with the performance.<br/>
— Maybe she’s a half-elf, you know? — continued Shovan, though slowly losing the interest of his compatriots — With an ass as small as this one?<br/>
- Maybe… — Krum also picked up his pint, delving into it for a hefty swig before proceeding — Maybe you’re half-assed too?<br/>
Both dwarfs bursted into chortled laughter, smashing their cups together triumphantly. Shovan blushed with anger, slamming his fist on the table.<br/>
— You two gnome morons! Her jacket isn’t that of a commoner! She might have something valuable on her!<br/>
— Like… — Drum had to fight his fits of laughter to even muster a response — Like a human thief would even know what treasure looks like!<br/>
Krum responded with an even healthier chuckle. Shovan raised his voice even more, screaming over their howling.<br/>
— You fu...<br/>
— Excuse me~?<br/>
A sweet tone broke up their argument, and the dwarf’s laughter stopped immediately. At once they’ve realized they stopped paying attention to their surroundings, and the elf now appeared directly behind Krum and Drum, leaning over their chairs with her cleavage hanging directly between them. Shovan nervously lifted his head to confront her, only to be met with a sincere and aloof smile. It seemed like she wasn’t aware of their conversation - no, like she wasn’t aware of the room’s hostility at all.<br/>
— Y-yes? — Shovan popped a fake and nervous smile in return.<br/>
— I’m not sure where I can find the Adventure Board… — her long nails, painted in a matching pink-and-black scheme, bounced on the chairs’ edges — Would you mind helping me~?<br/>
A condescending expression appeared on Shovan’s face, as he tilted his head slightly to see said Board on the wall opposite to them, clearly visible and lit with candles. The elf seemed completely unphased, apparently oblivious to this little gesture as well.<br/>
— Sure. — the thief lifted himself from the bench, perhaps eager to be the first to tease the newcomer — Just follow me.<br/>
He circled around the bench, deliberately taking a long time for an increased comedic effect. It seemed to have worked, as the tavern’s whispers were joined by quiet giggles and chuckles. He, once again, peeked at the elf, but her smile remained as sincere as it was this whole time.<br/>
— This way! — he exclaimed loudly with a heavy dose of artistic irony, taking the lead across the room.<br/>
— Certainly~.<br/>
For a split second Shovan could swear her voice was as ironic, as devious and sadistic as his. It was such a discreet note, anyone could mistake it for their own imagination. Yet if only he heed this suggestion, perhaps he wouldn’t step right into a puddle of slippery liquid that mysteriously appeared on his way. Perhaps he would notice it, before landing head-first on the wooden floor, blinding himself with pain from the impact. Perhaps it wouldn’t be too late to realize the sincerity of that sadistic note, when he heard it again, piercing through his concussed consciousness.<br/>
— Oh no~!<br/>
The next sound he became aware of was the clacking of her heels rapidly approaching towards him. He opened his eyes. In front of him was the ceiling, with the tavern’s chandelier hanging directly above him. Suddenly, a different, dark, yet equally round object entered his vision, as though an eclipse has fallen over the sun above him.<br/>
— Oops~!<br/>
Her voice, paired with an abrupt stop to her footsteps made him realize he was staring as an ass. A bottom that was approaching his face so rapidly, the opposing air force lifted the elf’s jacket up, exposing her back to him. On it, he briefly saw an arrangement of bondage-like straps, holding the rest of her outfit together. And in the middle of it Shovan saw a whip, strapped to the harness. A whip of the most sadistic Clans of the Far South. As his face disappeared from everyone’s view, he understood the trap he had just fallen into. And as any good thief would, he smiled in acceptance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>